I Didn't Ask For This
by R5 TOP
Summary: HAve you ever wondered what would happen if Rocky, Riker, and Rydel found themselves in a love triangle situation? Well you can read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Rocky

"Hey Rock! Do you know where my copy of the lyrics to smile went?" Riker yelled at me through the wall in which seperates our bedrooms. "I'm not one hundred percent sure but I think Ross might have borrowed them while you were out last weekend!" I yelled back. "thanks!" he replied. the I heard the sound of footsteps through the wall and then the trail of the sound passed my door and over to ross' room. that was then followed by the opening and closing of a door and an exchange of words that I couldn't quite make out. meanwhile just slightly further down the hall was Rydel's room and if I'm not mistaken I could imagine she is most likely crying as one direction blasts through the walls because Zayn left the band. if you are confused as to how I know that well rydel will drone on and on and on about one directin sometimes and even though along with the rest of our family I am able to drown her out but sometimes I just find it entertaining to sit there and listen to her talk on and on about the tings she loves. Its actually quite adorable.

P.o.v Rydel

I'm currently blasting one direction songs on my docking station right now while I lie on my bed in the fetal position because I just found out yesterday that Zayn left the band. if you happen to be confused why I'm crying at Zayn leaving when harry is my favourite member of the band well thats because to be honest no matter which member of the band it would be in any other situation I would cry just as hard because everyone knows that one direction will never be the same again. anyways... enough of my little rant. I finally after multiple hours got through every single one direction song that I have on my phone so I guess its time to move on with my day. I quickly hit pause on my phone and headed into the bathroom that is connected to my bedroom via a secret magical hallway... totally kidding, its literally just a door. after I cleaned up my face from all the crying and stuff I made my way into the kitchen knowing that mom would most likely be calling us in for dinner soon. I walked into the kitchen and even though I had a smile on my face my mom knew I had been upset. "what happened sweetie?" mom asked me with a comforting tone. "how do you even know im upset?" I asked confused. "honey, you're my daughter, I know you... and besides, you were blasting one direction and crying." she does have a point. "good point" I replied. "so what happened to get you all upset?" she asked turning her attention away from the food on the stove. "okay so well you can probably tell that it has something to do with one direction because if you haven't noticed I tend to listen to the music of the band that relates to the situation that makes me upset." she nodded for me to continue. "well anyways, I just found out that Zayn quit one direction and I swear it will never be the same without him." I said as mom wrapped her arms around me for a tight but comforting hug. all of a sudden Rocky and Riker walked in shirtless.

P.o.v Riker

shortly after getting my copy of the lyrics for smile back from Ross I put them in my room. to be honest I didn't even actually need them I just wanted to know where they were because I keep all my copies of songs of ours or songs we have or will cover in the near future in a pile on my desk and as annoying as it may sound I am quite articulate about that kind of stuff. Anyways back to what I was saying. shortly after getting my copy of the smile lyrics back from Ross I put them in my pile and then all of a sudden I realized I was sweating. I swear to god this house is like a sauna sometimes. With that I pulled my shirt off put it in my laundry basket full of dirty clothes and headed off to the kitchen. I then heard footsteps behind me. You know when you hear footsteps and just based on the distinct sound of the footsteps you can tell who it is, well this was one of those times, and I could tell that it was Rocky. Rocky and I made our way into the kitchen and found mom hugging Rydel as if she were comforting her. It must be over the whole zayn leaving one direction thing.

p.o.v Ross

I walked into the kitchen to see something I wasnt exactly expecting to see. Riker and Rocky are both shirtless and mom is hugging rydel as if she had been crying which I guess I should have seen that part coming because im almost certain that everyone in the house knew she was crying earlier with the whole blasted One Direction music and all. Anyways, apart from that my brothers are shirtless which come to think of it also makes a fair bit of sense as well because this house has been like a damn sauna all day. After that we all sat at the table for dinner and talked about things. We even all had a good laugh at Rydel's little episode from earlier today. overall I have to say the day was pretty great.

P.o.v Rocky

After dinner was over we quickly cleared off the table, did the dishes, cleaned the kitchen ,and all that stuff. Once we finished that we decided to watch a movie. Once we picked the movie and we got ourselves settled with our snacks, blankets, pillows and all that stuff. The movie we all decided on was big hero 6 because its totally amazing. We all got settled in soon after. Our seating arrangement was Rydel, Riker, and I all on one couch. It started off with us sitting with me on the left of rydel, and riker on the right of her but then as we began to get tired we all managed to snuggle into a tiny little area which was the couch which of course Is only so big. In our slightly confusing body pile my arms were around Riker who's arms were around Rydel. It's basically three person spooning. Anyways... I looked down at Riker and I saw the way he was looking at Rydel and I thought it was adorable which caused a warm and fuzzy feeling on my insides. I just love these two so much.


	2. Chapter 2

P.o.v Rydel

We are in the middle of watching big hero 6 and I'm cuddled up between both my older and younger brothers and if I'm being honest, in my 21 years of life and Rocky's 20 we have never done this. To be honest though I really hope this isn't the last time this happens because its incredibly comfortable. I mean really I don't think I would care if it were a different combination of my brothers but that doesn't really matter right now. All that matters at the moment is that I'm incredibly comfortable and that I could fall asleep at any given moment. I looked up at rocky and he seemed quite invested in the movie. I looked down at Riker and he looked as if he were already asleep which wouldn't surprise me because every single time we have a movie night he's always, and when I say always I mean absolutely always the first to fall asleep. It's kind of cute though because he kind of snuggles up like a puppy. All of a sudden I could feel myself drifting ever so slowly into a peaceful sleep.

P.o.v Riker

I find it kind of odd how I'm in my sister's arms instead of her being in mine but I then again I don't really care for two reasons. One being because if I did then that would be stupid because it would kind of be as if I thought that gender roles matter but really they don't and everyone should know that. Anyways... I'm lying very comfortably in my sister's arms while she is in our brother's arms and as a whole we are just very comfy like this. I don't know about rocky and Rydel but I really hope that even though this is only the first time the three of us have done this that its not our last because I am enjoying this very much. With that thought I snuggled into my sister and I fell asleep.

P.o.v Stormie

As a family we were watching big hero 6 and it is really really good so far although I'm kind of upset that Tadashi died in that explosion but other than that it is an awesome movie so far. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light snores, and of course as I expected, it's Riker. It wasn't until then that I noticed that he was in rydel's arms at the same time that Rydel is in Rocky's. OH MY STARS! THIS IS TOO PRECIOUS! I internally gushed over the sight of three out of five of my children. "pst, Mark, look" I said pointing to Riker, Rydel, and Rocky. "I'll go get the camera!" He replied just as quietly as I had spoke. After that Mark got the camera and took a picture with the flash on since the room was dark. I'm kind of shocked that non of them woke up from that, although it did catch the attention of Ross, Ryland, and Ellington for all of two seconds. they were literally so into the movie that they must have just drowned out our talking completely and just devoted their full attention to the movie. I know that I would have done the same if my kids werent being so gosh darn cute right now. Anyways after that we almost had to pause the movie because apparently Mark and I caused a commotion but not quite enough to disturb the others too badly.

P.o.v Rocky

I kind of brushed off the fuzzy feeling because for some reason there was something about it that I knew wasnt good but I kind of just wanted to enjoy the moment so I just brushed it off and snuggled into my sister just a little bit more. During the movie I guess Riker Rydel and I fell asleep because After the movie was over the three of us woke up to find that our phones were going off like crazy. I checked my and Instagram to find that I was tagged in a picture by my mom.

" stormielynchr5: My wonderful husband marklynchr5 took this adorable picture of our three oldest children rikerr5 rydelr5 and rockyr5 after they fell asleep while watching Big Hero 6"

After that a bunch of fans replied saying it was adorable that we could do that without feeling awkward about it.

P.o.v Ryland

Earlier when we were watching Big hero 6 I was just totally zoned out until I had seen a huge flash from the corner of my eye because it startled me. I looked over and dad was taking a picture. I wasn't exactly sure what of though because I couldn't see everything over there very well due to the darkness and the angle I was on. I would have gotten up but if im bering brutally honest one of the reasons I didn't is because I'm being lazy but another reason is because it would probably cause a commotion so now I think I'll check it out which will be easy because knowing mom she most likely put it on instagram. With that I pulled out my phone and opened up the instagram app. Of course just as I suspected there is a picture of Riker in Rydel's arms while at the same time Rydel was in Rocky's arms and they are all just sleeping like that. It's actually really cute ,but kind of weird because It's almost like they are in a three person relationship due to the way the three of them interact from time to be completely honest I would tell them but I just don't have the heart to because the brother sister relationship the three of them share is really cute. I mean the three of them are even closer than Ross and I are even though Ross and I are really close.

P.o.v Ross

I am not quite sure if i'm the only one in this family who noticed this but I noticed that over the past while the sibling relationship between Riker, Rocky, and Rydel has seemed to be a little bit abnormal for three siblings. I mean I understand that even for a family we are a bit closer than average but I kinda feel like they have crossed a line a little bit. To be honest right now my mind is really just all screwed up. Maybe if I talk it through with someone. Maybe Ryland. Right then Ryland walked by. "hey Ry Ry, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Yeah, sure!" he replied without even a hint of hesitation. "So what's up?" He asked me. "Well have you ever noticed how oddly close Rocky, Riker, and Rydel are?" I asked him hoping he knew what I meant and to my luck he understood. "Yeah its almost like the three of them have feelings for each other... Like some fucked up love triangle..." He said. "Oh my god, It's not just me! I totally thought I was imagining things!" I said. Ryland's eyes lit up as if he has an idea "well maybe we can talk to them about it and after us two talk things out like whether we are cool with the whole situation we could try to set them up and get Ellington in on it too" Ryland said. A mischievous grin appeared on my face. "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Riker/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I woke up on the couch in Rydel's arms and she was still asleep. I looked up at her and I swear she looks so beautiful. I know it's supposedly wrong to be in love with your sibling but you can't help who you fall in love with. Besides, that's the least of my worries. I bet you are wondering why that would be the least of my worries. Well let me tell you. As much as I love Rydel, which is more than I thought I would ever love someone I may or may not sort of have feelings for Rocky too... I mean how could I not he's really sweet, really funny, kinda shy sometimes and he has an amazing body, like have you seen his abs! He's like a god. It's really disappointing though because I would imagine that my feelings for either of them are not mutual,but the worst of all this is that even though I know for pretty much a fact that neither of them feel that way about me but there is just that tiny spark of hope in the back of my mind wearing a tin foil hat, rocking back and forth in the fetal position saying 'it could happen, they could actually like you back, just hang in there buddy!' To be honest though that isn't even the worst part. I mean I know I havent actually had a crush on either of them for long but it's been long enough that i've begun to starve myself, and I also cry myself to sleep every night. As far as starving myself goes i eat a little bit but only one or two very small snacks per day and I actually sleep alot. im incredibly shocked no one has noticed anything./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I woke up with Rydel in my arms but something seemed off. then I noticed that Riker was gone. With that I gently moved Rydel off of me to go look for Riker. At this point it was just passed midnight so everyone else was asleep. I looked in every room and I still hadnt found him. thats when I figured that he was probably in the bathroom. it might be a good idea to make sure that's where he is before I go to bed. I made my way to the bathroom door when all of a sudden I heard sobs. not just anyones sobs though. they were Riker's. "Rike! open up! it's Rocky!" i said as tears began to brim my eyes. i got no real response. he just began to sob louder. with that i ran off to the kitchen and grabbed a butter knife out of the drawer. (its one of those locks that you can stick the tip of a butter knife in and turn it like a screwdriver to unlock it from the outside) i ran back to the bathroom and unlocked the door. when i opened it i saw the last thing anyone would ever want to see. "Riker! what the hell are you doing!" i screamed as my tears began to pour like Niagara falls. with that i grabbed the razor from him and threw it out. once the razor was in the garbage i walked back over to him and pulled him into my arms. i honestly didn't give a shit if i got his blood on my shirt. i just need to know he's alright and more importantly why he's cutting himself. i closed the door to avoid potential interruptions "why did you do this to yourself?" i asked him. "nobody loves me Rocky! no one!" he just managed to get out before sobbing again. "Riker! you know damn well that isn't true!" i whisper yelled at him. "name one..." he said "Riker the whole family loves you! we all need you Rike!" i said causing him to give me a look of disbelief as well as hoping i wouldn't have to confess my feelings... selfish i know but the idea of that is scary as hell. "well Rike i didn't want to have to say this because the idea of you knowing this scares the shit out of me but i guess i kinda have no choice." i said. "im in love with you Rike, it hasnt been for long but im in love with you!" i said./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"p.o.v Rydel/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;""I'm in love with you Rike, it hasn't been for long but i'm in love with you!" i heard Rocky say to Riker through the door. if you are wondering how i randomly got here and am now eavesdropping on the little heart to heart moment my brothers are having well the answer is simple. i was asleep on the couch and i woke up to find that neither of my brothers were there and also i had to pee so i came to use the washroom but then i heard them talking and now i know that Rocky likes Riker and it wouldn't surprise me if Riker liked Rocky too. "im in love with you too Rock" Riker said. all of a sudden i felt a strong pain in my chest as if i were being stabbed in the heart. of course im damn jealous! im jealous of both of them. i mean how could i not be RIker is so sweet, loving and kind, and totally adorable but then theres Rocky hes also very sweet, funny, and kind but hes also very sexy! if im being honest, if i had to choose between them or die a slow painful death i would rather die because i love the two of them way too much to have to choose but i guess the choosing is finished because they already chose each other./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ryland/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"i woke up because i was thirsty so i was about to head to the kitchen to get some water but then i saw Rydel and she looked as if she was about to cry. with that i walked up to her. "are you okay delly?" i asked her. with that she cried into my shoulder. ill take that as a no. "what's wrong?" i asked and then she pointed towards the bathroom door. with that i walked over to the door and put my ear up against it. i could hear Riker and Rocky talking. "i love you so much Rikey" Rocky would say. "i love you too rock" Riker replied. after that i pulled my face away from the door and i brought Rydel into the living room to talk. once we got to the living room the two of us sat on the couch. "so fill me in! what exactly is going on here?" i asked feeling like i was missing something that is supposed to be obvious. knowing me i probably am. "i love them Ry" she said. i nodded for her to continue considering my simplistic brain didn't fully understand yet. "I'm in love with them both as in more than brothers but i cant have either of them because they are in love with each other." she said. i would tell her that they love her too but even as sure as i am im not one hundred percent sure if they actually do feel that way about her. instead telling her something that is possibly a lie and hurting her even more i just wrap her in a hug and tell her its okay./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555; min-height: 23.0px;" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

P.o.v Rocky

okay so i have told Riker how i feel about him and apparently he feels the same. i mean i don't know if Riker and i are actually together but i hope so but then again i have to tell Rydel how i feel about her. part of me feels like I'm betraying Riker but then again i feel the need to be with both of them so bad. i know that kind of makes me seem like a man whore with the way i just put it but what i mean is that i love both of them so much i just wish it was possible for me to be in a relationship with them both at the same time. " Rike," i said nervously. "yeah Rock" he replied. "i need to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad at me and you also need to know that i love you more than anything" i said. "okay..." he said sounding confused. "okay so well you know I'm in love with you but I'm also very much in love with someone else..." i said nervously. "if I'm being honest here i am too..." Riker replied. "really, with who?" i asked. "you tell me and then ill tell you" Riker said. "okay well along with being in love with you I'm also in love with Rydel" i said. "ha ha wow what a coincidence" Riker replied. "what? how?" i asked confused. "because im in love with her too" he said. wow may be dreams do come true... as long as Rydel feels that way about the both of us.

p.o.v Rydel

After i heard Rocky and Riker tell each other that they loved each other i was too heartbroken to listen to it any longer. with that i got up and went to my room. instead of crying over them though i just put on some music while i painted my nails. i was almost finished my first hand when i was interrupted by a knock on the door. i groaned internally and then stood up to get the door. it was Riker and Rocky. i didn't exactly want to see either one of them at the moment because i knew i would either snap at them from jealousy or start crying because the two men i am in love with have found love towards one another. i have to be strong though because any hint of weakness and they will get suspicious. "so what's up?" i asked them confused. "well the two of us kind of have something to tell you..." Rocky said quietly. "okay so what is it that you two need to tell me?" i asked with a slightly worried tone. i could tell they noticed i was worried because the looks that they gave me. "its nothing to worry about delly" Riker said to me. I sighed with relief. "okay so anyways... what Riker and i want to tell you is that well... we love you delly" they said at the same time. "i love you guys too..." i replied confused. "Delly, you dont understand... "we love you like we think of you as more than a sister..." they said and then i paused attempting to allow it to sink in. "i love you guys too, but this is wrong... as much as i want to be with the two of you i just don't think i can" i said sadly. with that i broke down in tears and left.

P.o.v Riker

i gave Rocky an upset look. "its okay Rikey bear, we will figure this out" he said pulling me into him and kissing the top of my head because even though im older than him he is taller than me. "We will figure it all out, I mean look at it this way..." He said making me look into his eyes. "She basically confirmed that she feels the same and now all we need to do is make sure she knows that everything will be alright" he said in a soothing tone as he pulled me into his chest again. "I love you so much Rocky bear" I said hiding my face in his chest. "I love you even more Rikey bear" he replied kissing the top of my head again. "That's impossible!" I mumbled into his chest causing the two of us to giggle.

P.o.v Rydel

After Riker and Rocky told me that they both had feelings for me I was just a pool of mixed emotions. I was incredibly happy because I now know how they feel about me and that being that the two of them love me back but I know that if we start dating that it will risk a lot. I know that if mom and dad found put we would literally be dead so that on its own just makes me on the verge of tears considering I don't want to be the reason that this family falls apart. At that thought I finally broke. I burst into tears and cried into my pillow. I cried for a good ten to fifteen minutes or so before I heard a knock on the door. "Delly! We need to talk about this!" Rocky said through the door. When I heard him I quieted down to a whimper. I grabbed a Kleenex out of the Kleenex box beside my bed and wiped my tears away. I got up off of my bed and made my way to the door and put my hand on the handle. I froze for a second, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

P.o.v Rocky

When Rydel finally opened the door my heart stopped for a second. I looked over at Riker and his eyes began to fill with tears. I looked back at Rydel and the hurt i could see in her eyes as she looked at Riker was contagious. I could feel my throat beginning to swell up as hot tears begin to brim my eyes. It kills me to see this. It absolutely kills me to see the two people i love most cry. I wipe my tears back with my sleeve and finally build up the courage to speak. "Delly, we need to talk about this..." I say attempting at my best to hold my tears back. I was hoping to god that she wouldn't put up a fight but of course as i should have expected, she did. "Rocky, i dont think you understand the kind of trouble would get into. I want to make sure you know what you two have gotten yourselves into. I mean even without me being added to the equation you two could go to jail, and i don't know about you but i don't want any of us going to jail no matter how badly i want to be with the two of you!" She replied obviously trying not to yell so she doesn't grab anyones attention. At first i had no idea how to reply but then i found exactly what i wanted to say. "but that is a risk that Riker and I are willing to make." i said. She sighed deeply "I can't Rocky! i just cant" and with that she stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

P.o.v Riker

Rocky and Rydel were arguing and meanwhile i stood there in Rocky's arms hiding my face away in his chest crying. I just love how comfy Rocky is. All of a sudden I felt Rocky's grip around me tighten. "it'll be okay Rikey bear, i'll make sure of it." He told me and then lightly kissed my temple. With that the two of us made our way back to our room. Once we got there i crawled into my bed and Rocky Crawled into his. I got really comfy and i ruined it only because my sexy boyfriend called me over to his bed,I thought to cuddle with him but apparently he had other plans. I crawled onto his bed and he pulled me into his arms. He rolled me over so I was on my back and he straddled my waist. He kissed my lips roughly but it was still filled with passion. There was something else within it too. There wasn't only passion within the kiss but there was also lust.

P.o.v Rydel

I think at this point they have made it pretty clear that they wont give up on me easily. I fid the idea really sweet but i have to keep telling myself all of the things that i know would happen if anyone knew because quite frankly that is the only thing stopping me from barging into their room and doing unspeakable things to them. Sickening, I know... The sad thing is, I can currently hear their make out session going on because the walls in this house are so damn thin. The next thing I knew, before I could even stop myself, I made my way to the door of Riker and Rocky's room. You would think with the heat of the moment that I would just barge right in but instead i stood there in front of the door anxiously for a moment and then knocked. I could feel my stomach begin to turn. It was such a sickening feeling that I would back out right now if i could but we all know that isn't an option at this point. I was then pulled by my thought by a disheveled Riker. it didn't seem like a bad disheveled either. he looks like he just came from a make out session which i know for a fact that he did. "Delly... is something wrong?" my brother asked me. "uh... well can i talk to you and Rocky for a moment?" I asked quietly. "yeah, sure" he stated hesitantly. with that he opened the door and let me in passed him.

P.o.v Rocky

I heard riker talking to someone at the door. I couldn't quite make out who it was at first but after less than a minute I was able to make out who it was. It was Rydel. God, if only she would give into her feelings... I want to be with her so bad. Just imagine the stroke of luck I would have if Rydel was actually talking to riker to tell him that she was finally going to give into her feelings... Who am I kidding that's like a one in a million chance... The next thing I know Rydel and Riker walk in. I wonder what Rydel wants. "I need to talk to the two of you..." Both Riker and I nodded for her to continue. "I can't take it anymore!" She yelled. "You can't take what anymore Delly?" Riker asked with a confused expression that was to die for although I was very confused as well. "I can't take not being in a relationship with the two of you anymore... I mean the thought of being with you two scares the shit out of me because I have no idea how much shit the three of us could get into but quite frankly I don't give a fuck anymore because all I can think about is how much I want to be with the two of you." She said with a loud voice that neither I, nor Riker have heard her use in quite a long time. Our jaws dropped.

P.o.v Rydel

After I finished talking their jaws dropped slightly. After I could see that at first they were trying to form words I kind of giggled slightly. "what im trying to say is... if it isnt too late, i would love to be in a relationship with you two." i said and i waited for their responses. i stood there with my eyes closed waiting for one of them to say something but no words came. I had almost felt as if they rejected me until i felt two pairs of strong arms wrap themselves around me. "im... im sorry for interrupting your little moment before..." i said awkwardly. "its okay, it was totally worth it" Riker replied. "I love you boys more than either of you will ever understand" i said while hiding my face away in Rocky's chest. Meanwhile Riker had his face hidden in my hair from behind me. Rocky put his fingers under my chin lightly, lifting my face up to look into his gorgeous brown eyes that i am bound to get lost in. He leaned in slightly and kissed my lips. the kiss was somewhat rough but still very gentle. i actually quite enjoyed it. once we pulled back rocky lightly pulled himself away from me knowing that i would want to turn around to look at Riker. I looked up into Riker's eyes after turning around and i noticed something i had never noticed about him before. his eyes had the most breathtaking gold tinge to them. I could feel myself getting lost in his eyes when i all of a sudden felt his lips press against mine. his lips are very soft. I mean Rocky's lips are soft too but in a different way if that makes sense. My kiss with Rocky wasn't exactly rough per say but there was definitely a noticeable difference, and quite frankly if i was told to pick which kiss i liked more i would not be able to decide at all. after Riker and i pulled away the three of us just decided to curl up on the couch for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

p.o.v Rocky

Rydel, Riker and I decided to curl up on the couch for a bit. we kind of curled up the same way we did before except this time Riker is the big spoon, I am the medium spoon, and Rydel is the little spoon. With me being in the middle it's actually so incredibly comfortable. All of a sudden mom and dad walked in. "hey kids..." mom said sounding kind of suspicious. Oh god! well there is no point in trying to move now. I looked down at Rydel and she was asleep which is kind of shocking. I must be really comfortable to her. I then looked up at Riker and as i suspected he was also asleep. "Rocky, your father and i would like to speak with you, we will speak with your brother and sister Later." with that i carefully got out of the grasp of my brother at the same time as carefully moving my sister off of me. with that we made our way to the kitchen to talk in private. before either of my parents got the chance to say anything a look of panic rushed onto my face. My dad then gave me a reassuring look even though we all knew this conversation was bound to make things awkward and uncomfortable.

P.o.v Riker

i was in the middle of a totally awesome dream about Rocky, Rydel and I finally having the chance to be happy together because we had finally gone public and everyone was surprisingly Accepting. anyways... i woke up from my dream to find that Rocky was gone and it was just Rydel and I. I all of a sudden heard Rocky, mom, and dad talking quietly in the that i decided to wake Rydel up so we could check out what was going on.

P.o.v Rydel

I was in the middle of a really good dream that i probably shouldnt talk about simply because it is too inappropriate to talk about. anyways... I was woken up by Riker to find that Rocky was missing. "Shhhh. Delly, listen." Riker said. with that the room went silent and the only thing either of us could hear was a quiet conversation going on between Rocky, mom, and dad. "let's go check it out, babe" Riker said. i grinned from ear to ear. "babe... I like the sound of that." After i said this a huge grin appeared on his face. he then kissed my cheek and we made our way to the kitchen. I put my ear to the door and thats when i heard Rocky talking. "I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Rydel, Riker, and I." he said. Right after Rocky said that Riker and i walked into the kitchen as if we weren't just listening to their conversation. "What cha talking about?" i asked sweetly. All of a sudden mom, Dad, and Rocky shared a look followed by Riker cutting in "really? were you really considering not telling us... We are a family and families dont keep things from each other even if it is something small like this..." all of a sudden he sighed. "im sorry for snapping like that... ive just been stressing lately but anyways we heard you, and for your information there is nothing going on between Rydel, Rocky, and I" Riker said and with that he pulled Rocky and I out of the Room.


	7. Chapter 7

P.o.v Stormie

I found it really strange how Riker acted just now. i mean even if he is stressing over something that still isn't like him to snap like that. maybe it might be a good idea to ask him what's going on because i know this behaviour just started but i have a feeling there is more to it than just stress. i walked out to the living room and the three of them were cuddling once again. i know they said there wasnt anything going on between them but their actions say otherwise. i just wish they would be honest with me because i know they are lying. i just want to see how long it takes before they actually tell me. i know it would be much easier to just tell them to drop the act because i know whats going on but i think it might be better to at least give it a few days before i actually say anything about it.

P.o.v Riker

I have a feeling my parents know about my relationship with Rocky and Rydel even though they haven't said anything. I know you might think I'm crazy but a lot of the time when my mom knows something she tends to not say anything blunt in relation to the topic but she just says things in a skeptical tone. I kind of want to talk to her about it but I also feel like I should talk to Rydel and Rocky about it first. I walked by Rocky's room and the door was wide open. Rydel and Rocky were cuddling. Way to exclude me... "Hey, you two do know anyone could walk by at any given moment and see you two which no offense but its a dead give away. And also while on that topic I actually need to talk to you two" I said. "Okay what is it babe?" They asked me in Unison while making room for me to sit between them. "You see, well I don't know if either of you noticed but I think mom and dad know about us..." I said semi awkwardly. "Are you sure?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, I mean mom did seem pretty skeptical especially after I had that huge out burst which I am really sorry about by the way because if it wasn't for me and my stupid outburst our parents wouldn't be onto us like this." I said near tears now. The two of them wrapping me in a hug. "Rikey, its okay, I mean maybe it's a sign that we should tell the family." Rydel said. "Yeah Rike, what's the worst that could happen." Rocky added. "You know what! You two are right! How about we announce it at dinner tonight?" I suggested. "Okay!" They both agreed. "Now make some room so I can cuddle with the two most adorable people in the world" I said causing both of them to blush and giggle as we got comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

P.o.v Rocky

About 15 to 20 minutes after Riker joined in on our incredibly comfortable cuddle sesh we were called for dinner. it wasn't until then that my stomach felt like it had tied itself in a knot. Riker seemed to notice my uncomfortableness. "are you okay there Rocks?" he asked me with A concerned tone. "I'm just nervous to tell everyone about us. i mean... what if they don't accept us, what if we get kicked out, where would we go?" i asked rambling now. "i don't know Rocks, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't kick us out. I mean we are their children and they honestly don't seem like the type of people who would kick their own children out of their home." He replied. That eased my stomach a little although i was obviously still nervous.

*during dinner once everyone was settled*

P.o.v Riker

"now that everyone is settled Rydel ,Rocky and I have an announcement to make" I stated catching the attention of everyone. Rocky, and Rydel gave me nervous looks. "its okay guys, we can tell them" i encouraged. All of a sudden Rocky took a deep breath getting ready to speak. "mom, Dad, Ross, Ryland... There is something we need to tell you and please try your hardest not to get mad" He started. "and please what ever you do just please don't send us away" Rydel continued causing them to both have confused looks on their faces. All of a sudden before i get the chance to announce our relationship dad speaks up. "Im sure whatever the three of you have to say couldn't possibly be bad enough that we would even consider sending the three of you away. I mean we love you with all our hearts and I'm positive that even if we do get a little bit upset about what you have to tell us we would never stop loving you" dad said wholeheartedly. well I pray to god that he really truly means that because I'm not too sure he even thought of this as something his two oldest sons and his only daughter would be telling him at any given point in his life.

P.o.v Mark

"Im sure whatever the three of you have to say couldn't possibly be bad enough that we would even consider sending the three of you away. I mean we love you with all our hearts and I'm positive that even if we do get a little bit upset about what you have to tell us we would never stop loving you" i said and i truly mean that because i honestly don't believe that there is anything that my children could ever say that would make me stop loving them. All of a sudden Riker looked a little skeptical. "its okay son, you can tell your mother and I anything, you know that, nothing in regards to that has changed and it never will" i said reassuring my oldest son. after that he took a deep breath and spoke. "Rydel, Rocky, and I are in... a three person relationship..."


	9. Chapter 9

P.o.v Riker

"Rydel, Rocky, and I are in... a three person relationship..." I nearly had a heart attack after saying the last part and that was even before i noticed the expressions on everyones faces. Ryland and Ross looked like they didn't really care, But mom looked at me stone faced and Dad looked a mixture of disgusted and as if he was going to kill one of us, if not all. Rydel and Rocky hid behind me terrified of what might happen. i could feel tears brimming my eyes. all of a sudden the words left my father's mouth that no person would ever want to hear their father tell them. "That's incest! incest is illegal! as long as i live i don't want you three in any type of relationship other than strictly a sibling relationship, as of now, you three are no longer allowed to be in a room together, whether it be just two of you or all three without someone in the room with you other than ony of you three, and we will be switching the sleeping arangements around so that you and Rocky no longer share a room" he said the last part specifically to me. "and one last thing" he said sounding disgusted. i nodded for him to continue still not believing mom was letting him get away with this let alone the fact that my own father was acting this way just because his three oldest children are in love. finally my father spoke once more. "If I or your mother catch you once disobeying any of these rules that have been set then i will make a new, more strict set of rules but if you disobey them a second time I will become a nightmare for people like you" ( **hee hee taken reference)** At this point Rocky, Rydel and I were all crying in feat but not comforting eachother either out of fear of what dad might do.

P.o.v Ryland

I cant believe Dad would do this to them, i mean Love is love Right as unusual as some situations are when it comes to love, love is still love and it shouldn't matter who loves who and in what type of way. to be honest though out of this whole thing i just witnessed I'm quite surprised at myself for even looking up to my father for all these years. well at least i know now how not to treat my future children. i'm really happy that i managed to sneak away from dinner a little while ago because i am not quite sure how much more of dad yelling at my brothers and sister that i can take. all of a sudden there was a knock on my door that was faint but still loud enough that i could still hear it over the loud yells of my father and cries of Rocky, Riker, and Rydel. "come in" i say just loud enough for who ever is at the door to hear me. the door quietly opens and then closes again and then my bed dips down. I looked up and it was Ross. "managed to slip away too huh?" i asked lowly. "yeah..." Ross replied taking a deep breath after. "what do you think is gonna happen if they disobey the rules dad gave them?" i asked sounding genuinely curious although a little bit scared as well. "i asked mom that exact question and she said they were probably going to make Riker move out and then send Rydel back to colorado to live with mamoo, leaving Rocky here without either of them" Ross said.


	10. Chapter 10

P.o.v Ross

"i asked mom that exact question and she said they were probably going to make Riker move out and then send Rydel back to colorado to live with mamoo, leaving Rocky here without either of them" I said. All of a sudden Ryland looked at me as if i had three heads. "I cant believe they would do this to them... i mean its one thing to separate people who are in love when its a situation that is illegal although i think there should be no love that is illegal, but its another to separate siblings!" he replied sounding angry. "that's exactly what i told mom after she told me what her and dad would do if Riker, Rocky, and Rydel didn't obey the rules that dad set for them already. the next thing i know there is a loud pounding on the door.

P.o.v Rydel

Dad kept yelling at Riker and then all of a sudden out of complete no where him and mom pulled Riker, Rocky, and I up to Ross and Ryland's room because according to dad we need to figure out whether ross or Ryland will be switching rooms with either Rocky or Riker. we made our way to their room and dad pounded his fist on the door "Boys! open the door! we need to discuss room arrangements with you!" there was a brief pause and the door was soon after opened by Ross with Ryland standing close behind him. the next thing I knew, all of us were standing in Ross and Ryland's;s room, although soon enough someone is getting kicked out of this room and someone is getting put in but we aren't quite sure yet. all of a sudden dad speaks. "Ryland! who would be your first choice for a roommate?" he asked sounding somewhat nice which at this point was a bit of a shocker. "well other than Ross i would say I'm probably closest with Rocky" I said. "okay then Ross, that leaves you with Riker." he said but then he added something else under his breath that i didn't catch but apparently Riker caught it. "What did you just call me?" he asked sounding really pissed off now. I mean, he's been pissed off all day but this just set him over he top. "i called you a dumbass faggots 'cause that's what you are!" dad yelled at him. I could see the hurt in Riker's eyes as dad said that and with that i ran off because I couldn't stand to see him hurt whether he was still my boyfriend, or just my brother at this point. either way i couldn't bare to see him hurt like that.


	11. Chapter 11

P.o.v Rocky

as dad yelled at Riker i saw the hurt on Riker's face. all of a sudden Rydel ran off in tears. I know dad will kill me for this later but i followed my gut instinct. I followed Rydel. I made my way to her room and knocked on the door. "who is it?" she yelled sounding almost angry. "shhhh its okay, its Rocky." i said. the next thing i knew she opened the door Dragging me in and closing the door behind me. as soon as the door was closed she fell into my chest and cried. Before i got the chance to say anything Rydel spoke through her sobs. "dad will kill you if he finds out you followed me in here" i looked down at her and kissed her head lightly. "that is a chance I'm willing to take" i whispered softly into her hair.

P.o.v Riker

We finally got everything settled and dad is no longer yelling at me. To be honest i think the only reason he isn't yelling at me is because Rydel, Rocky, and I are supposedly a disgrace to the family name so now he must be choosing not to speak to the three of us, unless we break one of the rules that he had set for us. i decided to go to my room... well i guess its technically my old room because ill be moving in with Ross later today and Ryland will be moving in with Rocky. i was making my way to my old room where i thought Rocky had went but i guess i was wrong... i continued walking into the room and sat on my bed but the second i hit the bed i realized where Rocky was and oh my god would he ever get in shit if dad found out where he was.

P.o.v Rydel

Im currently lying in bed with Rocky holding me even though i know that if dad found out i would be totally dead because quite frankly all he said he was going to do is make the rules more strict and that honestly doesn't scare me. besides he wont catch us. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door which suddenly made me scared. I know i said the idea of dad finding Rocky and I here didn't scare me but i lied. my father can be really scary when he wants to be and i feel like it just might be him on the other side of the door. "who is it?" i ask with a voice of terror as Rocky pulls me in closer. "It's Riker" he whispered through the door probably making sure dad doesn't hear. "come in" i say just loud enough so Riker can hear me.

P.o.v Riker

"come in" i heard Rydel say just loud enough so i could hear her. with that i quietly opened the door to find Rydel lying there in Rocky's arms. "If dad comes in and sees you two he'll freak!" i whisper screamed at them. "i know but he only said he would make the rules more strict... i mean really how much more strict could these so called rules be?" the next thing we knew there was a knock on the door...


	12. Chapter 12

P.o.v Mark

Im in the living room right now trying to read a book but i just can't seem to focus. i just have this strange feeling as if maybe someone is doing something they shouldn't be. That's when an idea struck me. i got up off the couch putting my book mark in my book and setting my book down "what are you doing honey?" stormie asked me. "Something feels a bit off, I'm just gonna go walk around and check it out." i replied not being specific. "yeah... i thought it was just me but it seems a bit too quiet..." my wife replied. "i'll go with you" she continued clearly knowing what i meant by something being off. with that my wife and i walked down the hallway and listened carefully for anything. As we were passing Rydel's room we heard a voice. it was hers but it was kind of odd because it was as if she were talking to someone and as far as i know she is the only one in her room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer so i decided to just open the door myself.

P.o.v Stormie

Mark opened the door only for us to see exactly what we had expected. Rydel, Riker, and Rocky all in the same room cuddling and basically acting in ways that siblings should not act when it comes to one another. I was about to use the kind and more gentle approach to the subject although mark started yelling at the poor kids before i even got the chance to get a word in. If by chance you are confused, i may disagree with the way my children are behaving but that doesn't mean i want them to be scared of me. Mark was going on about how wrong and inappropriate incest is which i would imagine my children already knew before they got themselves into this mess but once their father is done with them ill make him leave the room so i can properly discuss the topic at hand with them. i was then pulled from my thoughts by mark. "honey, let's go" he said firmly grabbing my arm. i gently pulled away from his grasp. "you go ahead to the living room honey, I'm just going to speak to the kids first. "alright..." he said leaving me with my children. "Mom, im sorry"


	13. Chapter 13

P.o.v Rydel

"Mom, im sorry" I sobbed loudly and then turned my head putting my face into Rocky's chest. "no no honey I'm sorry!" mom replied obviously gesturing for Rocky to send me over into mom's arms because i felt him move and then set me into someone else's arms which i would imagine are mom's. after that i just continued to sob while mom talked to Rocky and Riker about the situation. "mom, Please dont hate us, its just that well its a bit odd to explain... at least in this situation but here goes... well you know how everybody finds love at some point in their life, whether it be a guy and a girl, two guys, or two girls, or whatever the combination, love is love and that's what you need to realize here. Im in love with Rocky and Rydel and absolutely nothing is going to change that." Riker said.

P.o.v Riker

"mom, Please dont hate us, its just that well its a bit odd to explain... at least in this situation but here goes... well you know how everybody finds love at some point in their life, whether it be a guy and a girl, two guys, or two girls, or whatever the combination, love is love and that's what you need to realize here. Im in love with Rocky and Rydel and absolutely nothing is going to change that." I said All of a sudden mom looked at me and there was a look in her eyes that was different than before. it was a look of regret. "I'm so sorry you three" mom said pulling Rydel away from her chest and making her look at her. "it's okay mom" Rocky Rydel and I said at the same time. "no it's not, i should have been a better mother, I was too quick to judge just like your father was and i am sincerely sorry. i will never forgive myself for how i treated you as well as how i let your father treat you. i will talk to him and hopefully he will have a change of heart as well" mom said. after that we just stayed there in a group hug until mom decided she should finally go talk to dad.

P.o.v Rocky

I'm so happy that mom accepts us now for who we are because i have no idea what i would be like if neither of them would allow me to be in a relationship with them. that would literally be the equivalent of taking away my legal rights of love. All of a sudden i was interrupted from my thoughts by mom popping her head in the door. "one rule that I have if you three are going to be in a relationship is no sex until the three of you find a place of your own to live... and that isn't me giving you permission to move out quite yet. I would much rather you three live at home for a bit longer so Ryland, Ross, and I can at least get used to the whole relationship thing first because i don't know about your brothers but i think if you three were to move out within the next couple weeks i think i would have a heart attack" after she said that she made her way back to the living room to go talk to dad and the three of us cuddled some more stealing kisses here and there. "i love you both" i said kissing the tops of their heads after getting comfortable.


	14. Chapter 14

P.o.v Stormie

"one rule that I have if you three are going to be in a relationship is no sex until the three of you find a place of your own to live... and that isn't me giving you permission to move out quite yet. I would much rather you three live at home for a bit longer so Ryland, Ross, and I can at least get used to the whole relationship thing first because i don't know about your brothers but i think if you three were to move out within the next couple weeks i think i would have a heart attack" i said to my kids while sticking my head in the door of Rydel's room. after that i made my way into the living room to talk some sense into my husband. "mark! honey! we need to talk..." I yelled as i walked down the hall making my way back to the living room. "if it's about those god damn kids i don't want to hear it!" he snapped. "I just want you to hear me out" i exclaimed sounding frustrated because let's face it. I am. "fine" he groaned. "I talked to the kids about their situation and how it was wrong and just seeing how sad and heart broken they were i felt really bad for them and then in addition to that Riker made this whole speech about finding the one and besides... the way you have been treating them since they told us about their relationship is under no circumstances how you should treat your children and if you don't put their wants and needs before your own then just pack your things and leave because I will not let you stick around and treat my children like that!" i said practically yelling by the end of my rant.

P.o.v Mark

"I talked to the kids about their situation and how it was wrong and just seeing how sad and heart broken they were i felt really bad for them and then in addition to that Riker made this whole speech about finding the one and besides... the way you have been treating them since they told us about their relationship is under no circumstances how you should treat your children and if you don't put their wants and needs before your own then just pack your things and leave because I will not let you stick around and treat my children like that!" Stormie said. "well it's more that just the fact that they are siblings stormie!" i yelled back at her. "then what is it mark?!" she practically screamed. "No son of mine will be gay, especially when it's with another son of mine" he seethed. "you know, Mark... throughout all our years of marriage I never even doubted my love for you once... but this... This is a deal breaker." she said through tears now. "i want you out of my house by morning." she said sounding surprisingly calm. With that I began to go pack my things.


	15. Chapter 15

P.o.v Ryland

Im in my room and all i can hear is mom and dad yelling at each other and ten the yelling stops and I hear stomping up the stairs. I couldn't exactly make out anything of what they were saying but as far as i can tell i would imagine that mom just kicked dad out of the house so now he's probably packing his things. I would go talk to him but knowing how dad has been since dinner that would not be a good idea at all. After that i just sat there thinking for a moment about the day's events. i think i might go talk to mom about it seeing as she is on our side now. i then walk out of my room and into the living room to see mom sitting on the couch with her face in her hands as she sobs. "what did I do wrong with you kids?" she asked herself through sobs. "you did nothing wrong mom... you just didn't understand their situation until they explained everything to you." i replied making her jump a little. I then pulled her into a hug.

P.o.v Riker

A little while after the yelling stopped Rocky, Rydel and I decided to go see why it was so quiet all of a sudden. We walked out of Rydel's room and slowly made our way over to the living room. When I walked into the living room, the first thing that I noticed was that mom was crying and mom was comforting her. For some reason it hadn't occurred to me until now that dad is missing. "Where's dad?" I whispered to Ryland. All of a sudden he glared at me which caused me to understand what is going on completely. Rocky and Rydel then exchanged confused glances. "I'll explain later" I whispered to them. Mom finally looked up from her hands. "I'm sorry for letting you three down and following along with how your father was acting, but don't worry, you won't have to deal with him much longer." Mom said. I could then see that it looked as if Rydel was about to cry so Rocky and I of course bring her boyfriends with the additional brotherly instinct went to comfort her. Immediately after, as if there was possibly no better time,dad made his way down the stairs with his bags all packed. He was about to walk out the door to leave but then as he went to grab the door handle ,he hesitated for a moment. He then turned around and stared at me with a look that of looks could actually kill I would be six feet under. "You..." He seethed. "You turned them! It's because of you that my second oldest son and only daughter are this way! It's all your fault!" He yelled. All of a sudden he tried jumping at me but Ryland and Ross held him back. I wonder how long Ross has been here, let alone how much he heard. With that the two of them escorted dad out to his car and made sure he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

P.o.v Ross

I walked into the house and I heard dad yelling. I can't exactly make out what he is telling about or who he is yelling at because I'm at the other end of the house at this point but I can still hear yelling. I decided to slowly and cautiously make my way toward the living room which as it turns out is the room that the yelling is coming from. I stood there un noticed just witnessing my so called father yelling at my siblings... Mainly Riker. All of a sudden I noticed dad go to take a hit at Riker and he would have succeeded if it wasn't for Ryland stepping in. Before I even realized what I was doing I grabbed dad by his free arm in which he was still trying to attack Riker with. Meanwhile Rydel was being comforted by Rocky I feel bad for the three of them. I mean... Love is love so really it shouldn't matter. After all that Ryland and I escorted dad out to his car.

P.o.v Rydel

Ryland and Ross were escorting Dad to his car with his bags and that's when it all started to piece together in my head. Mom actually kicked dad out of the house. After that realization hit I just hid my face in Rocky's chest and cried some more. After a short moment I felt Riker's arms wrap around my torso from behind me. I then felt him lightly kiss my head as well as then leaning up a bit further most likely to kiss Rocky. We just stayed like that for a moment until I was no longer crying. I slowly turned myself around so I was now facing Riker. I tilted my head up and kissed his incredibly soft lips. We stayed like that until we both needed air. I could tell Rocky was jealous before he even said anything but then he spoke I guess to make sure that I knew for a fact how jealous he is. "Hey babe, what about a kiss for me, I mean you literally turned around clearly in pur-" I then cut him off by pecking his lips "pose" He finished when I pulled away. I could tell he was still a little jealous considering I full on kissed Riker but only gave him just a light peck on the lips. I then decided to kiss him longer and with more meaning to make up for the cruel thing I just pulled. And then when I needed air I pulled away and he seemed more satisfied now. Finally after pulling ourselves back to reality I realized that mom doesn't look sad anymore.

P.o.v Stormie

Finally after just sitting there with my head in my hands crying for the past probably half hour now I finally looked up and that's when I saw Rocky, Rydel and Riker having a really cute moment. Then I looked over and saw Ross, Ryland, and Ellington walk through the door with that I signalled for them to be really quiet and told Ryland to go grab my camera for me. Ryland quietly made his way over to me with the camera and I made sure to turn the flash off before taking a picture of my two oldest sons and my only daughter having a moment together. I thought it was really quite cute how even though Rydel was facing Rocky she still turned around to kiss Riker first making Rocky jealous. This caused me to giggle to myself as I continued to take pictures.


	17. Chapter 17

P.o.v Ellington

It had been a while since I had visited the Lynch's house, let alone seen any of them so I felt that it might be a good idea to go visit them. I grabbed the keys to my house do I could actually get back in the house whenever I come back here whenever that may be. I then grabbed my car keys as well and made my way to my car so I could go to the Lynch's house. I got there about ten minutes later to see Ross and Ryland bringing mark out to his car. I'm not exactly sure what's going on with that or whatever but I'm sure someone will tell me, Of course after catching up with the others first. With that I walked up to Ryland and Ross and said hey and all that stuff as we walked into the house. When I walked into the house I saw a sight that I never thought I would see. Rydel, Riker, and Rocky are being all cutesy and stuff. Apparently I missed a lot.

P.o.v Rocky

Rydel, Riker, and I were bring all cutesy, couple-y and stuff when all of a sudden a particular person caught my attention as he made his way into the living room. It was Ellington, my best friend. "Hey bud, how ya been?" I asked my best friend while pretending hevdifnt just see me share an intimate moment with my older siblings. "How about we go into mine and Riker's room to catch up!" I stated excitedly. "Okay sure." He replied. And with that I brought him with me to mine and Riker's room. As soon as Ellington closed the door behind him he turned around and spoke. "So... Since when were you, Rydel and Riker a thing?" He asked as if it wasn't the least bit innapropriate for three siblings to be in love with each other. "You saw that?" I asked even though I knew he did. "Yeah... Iean its a slightly odd concept to wrap my head around but I'm happy for you man" he said. "Thanks, that means a lot" I replied. "Have you three... You know..." Ellington trailed off. "Wait... What? No... mom would kill us... I mean I've thought about it but I know mom would kill us so we haven't actually done... That... Yet" I replied awkwardly. "Okay I was just curious"

P.o.v Ellington

"Okay I was just curious" I stated. "Well seeing as I know your big news... You should know that I have some news of my own to share..." I said after a short period of silence. "Well I'm in no position to judge, obviously" Rocky added causing us to laugh a bit. "Well it might take some time to actually get this out because it's still so new to me but I figured since you are my best friend that you should be the first to know..." I trailed off. "I Like Ryland..."


	18. Chapter 18

P.o.v Rocky

"I like Ryland..." he said looking as if he might have a heart attack from his nerves. "okay, well... wow that's a lot to take in" i said. "are you okay there Rocky?" Ellington asked me, pulling me out of my little funk. "yeah, yeah I'm good, it just shocked me a little because you never even told me you were gay" i said raising my voice at the last bit. "well you never even thought to at least call to tell me about your relationship!" he yelled back at me. "some friend you are" he added under his breath. "excuse me?! you were the one who kept it from your BEST FRIEND for who knows how long that you're gay and besides it all happened so fast and so recently that maybe, just maybe i was planning to tell you but i had no idea that you would just randomly show up on the day that my mom just happened to kick my dad out of the house!" i yelled near tears. "Rocky... I'm so sorry... i wasn't thinking when i said that. i didn't mean that and you know it. Also believe me when i say i meant to tell you that I'm gay sooner but the thought scared me and i thought you would reject me." he said. "ell... you know i would never reject you. you are my best friend and you always will be." i said in a reassuring tone. "we should probably go back out there with everyone else now..." i said awkwardly. "can i just ask you something quickly first?" Ell said. "you just did" i replied smartly. "don't be such a smart ass. Im serious." he replied jokingly. "okay fine, shoot" i replied. "do you think Ryland likes me? and please be honest." he asked.

P.o.v Ellington

"do you think Ryland likes me? and please be honest." i asked him. he then gave me a bit of an uneasy look. "i wouldn't exactly know because i dont actually think hes even gay but then again what do i know. All im going to tell you is that if he is gay he would be crazy not to fall for you. and ill tell ya what. ill help you look out for any signs whether he is or not if you would like? maybe i could even talk to him about it if you want?" he asked with a slightly insistent tone of voice. "please don't, Ryland and i are actually really good friends and i don't really want to ruin that. just please Rocky, don't say anything to him, or anyone for that matter about this." i pleaded. "okay, i wont, but only because i can already tell how much this means to you." he said, and with that we made our way back with everyone else. "hey Rikey bear, hey delly" he said when we walked out of his room. "hey babe" they replied in unison. to be honest it freaked me out slightly because it reminded me of the twins in the shining. i then just decided to shake it off and with that we went about our first afternoon without dad in the house.


	19. Chapter 19

P.o.v Stormie

while reading my book i got to thinking. maybe mark was right as far as the room arrangements go. i think ill talk to the kids about it now because then we could have the switch done by around this time tomorrow if we start early enough. "Riker, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland, come here please! i would like to speak with you four, for a minute!" i yelled. with that all four of them were standing in front of me and of course Rocky had his arms wrapped around Riker from behind, which was cute but i meed to concentrate on the matter at hand. "i know that you may have thought that since your father was kicked out of the house that i would no longer be making you two have seperate bedrooms but since there are no more bedrooms in the house i felt it might be easier to go along with the plan your father had. Ross, you will be moving into Riker's room with him, and Rocky, you will be moving into Ryland's room with him." i said and i could tell Riker and Rocky would be upset with me but they will just have to deal with it.

P.o.v Riker

I cant believe mom is making us do this. It's like she doesn't trust that we will respect the 'no sex in this house' rule she knows that rocky and I will respect that rule. I guess I'm being a bit hard on her about it right now. Besides its just a mother thing i guess... anyways... tonight is my last night sharing a room with my boyfriend that is until we move out. Although i have no idea when that will be because i dont know when mom will even consider letting us move out.

P.o.v Rocky

After mom told us who would be moving to who's room we separated into the rooms we all went to the rooms that are technically still ours for the night and talked or whatever. Once Riker and I went in our Room we each sat on our beds with mopey attitudes. "Hey baby, come here" Riker said quietly. "What is it?" I replied in a similar tone. "Just come here" he said in the same soft sexy tone. I walked up to him slowly and not bothering to put up a fight. He then wrapped his arms around my torso and gently ran his fingers up the smooth bare skin of my back from underneath my shirt. The sensation I felt as he did this turned me on. Riker then took one arm out from under the back of my shirt and placed his hand at the back of my neck causing me to lean in as he did the same. When our lips touched a sort of friendsy began. As much as I know that if mom caught us making out in our room there would be no way in hell that we would ever share a room together again, I just knew it would be really difficult to pull away.


	20. Chapter 20

P.o.v Rydel

I could hear Rocky and Riker making out through the wall of my bedroom as I was scrolling through Tumblr on my laptop. I swear to god if they aren't careful mom could catch them and then who knows how that would go. I then closed my laptop and made my way over to their room. I knocked on their door but then impatiently barged into their room. "you two do realize that if you aren't careful with what you are doing then mom might make us break up or something..." I said with panic in my tone. "It's okay delly, mom accepts us for who we are. she wont kick us out even if she does catch us" Riker said calmly. "but if she catches any of us doing anything remotely sexual she will probably make us live here for like years longer than we intend to and have us under surveillance or something" I said probably sounding insane. "Dells, I think you're just a bit paranoid." Rocky stated. It wasn't until then that I realized that Rocky was right. I do sound paranoid.

P.o.v Rocky

"Dells, I think you're just a bit paranoid." I said. All of a sudden realization hit her. "Now come here" I said softly with open arms. with that she walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her sweet pink lips. Riker then wrapped his arms around her from behind leaving kisses on her neck. "I love you" he murmured against Rydel's neck. he pulled his face away from Rydel's neck and he kisses me passionately. "And I love you too" he stated once he pulled away.

P.o.v Riker

"And I love you too" I said to Rocky after I pulled away from his lips. meanwhile Rydel was sucking at my neck which made me moan. The next thing we knew it started getting pretty heated between the three of us. "We should probably stop" I said finally snapping back to reality. "Mom did actually say no sex and I think we all know we were getting dangerously close to that" I added. They nodded in agreement after that. it wasn't until then that I noticed that I have a hickey on my neck. "shit! Rydel! Please tell me you have something I can use to cover this up!" I whisper screamed at her. "Calm down babe, I have cover up" she said to me as she left most likely to get the cover up. After she got it she quickly covered the hickey on my neck and with that we made our way to the living room where everyone else was. I really hope that it's not noticeable that there is makeup on my neck because that would just make things really awkward and we wouldn't exactly want that because we would never hear the end of it. The next thing I knew Ross noticed something. "is that makeup on your neck Riker?"


	21. Chapter 21

P.o.v Riker

"is that makeup on your neck Riker?" Ross asked me with a suspicious look on his face. oh god! what do I say i mean i could try lying but i highly doubt ill be able to get away with it and then if i tell the truth Rydel and i will probably be grounded i think ill just save myself from getting in more trouble then ill already be in and ill just tell the truth. "uh yeah..." i stated awkwardly. "okay... and why is there makeup on your neck?" mom added. Oh fuck! here we go! "uh... well... Rydel, Rocky, and I were kind of sort of making out and then Rydel kind of sort of might have given me a hickey." i said awkwardly as Rydel and Rocky were standing at either of my sides. as i had spoke, moms facial expression went from curious to disappointed.

P.o.v Stormie

As Riker spoke i began to be slightly more and more disappointed in Riker and Rydel. i exhaled deeply. "i am extremely disappointed in you three..." i said. this then caused Rocky to go into slight shock. "yes Rocky, i know you didn't give Riker the hickey but I'm still disappointed in you for disobeying the one rule i had set for you three." i said. All of a sudden Riker stepped back into the conversation. "mom... technically we didn't actually beak the rules... your rule was no sex in this house and we didn't actually have sex" he added sounding some what annoyed. this particular comment caused me to sigh because i knew the next thing i was going to say was going to make this argument really heated, although i still feel like it needs to be said. "I know you didn't actually have sex but i think you and I both know that was the direction things were headed in." i said. Riker then looked so angry with me that he seemed like he might actually explode. "FINE! IF YOU REALLY CAN'T TRUST US THEN MAYBE WE'LL MOVE OUT!" He yelled at me. (at this point Ross and Ryland had left the room) I don't know who the hell he thinks he is suggesting this, and one thing is for sure, i will absolutely not allow it. "I don't know who you think you are speaking to me like that but one thing is for sure, you three are not moving out together." i said. "in fact i just thought of something" i added.

P.o.v Rydel

I swear to god mom has become insane. i honestly don't know how it happens that fast but apparently its possible i mean Riker's idea of moving out actually sounds amazing but like mom is being really controlling. she actually has been all day... and also it was only today that she kicked dad out... as crazy as the idea sounds, i think it might be because dad is gone that mom is acting like this. That's probably it but i think ill ask her tomorrow just to be sure and it also might be a good idea to talk to Riker about his moving out idea.


	22. Chapter 22

P.o.v Rydel

I think i'll talk to Riker first because his idea to move out just came really suddenly and although i like the idea i would also like to know what's going on. with that i was about to walk into my room but then i saw riker and i knew that it might probably be the best time to talk now as apposed to later. "hey... can we talk?" i asked awkwardly. "oh god, you aren't breaking up with me because you love Rocky more than me, are you?" he asked in a state of panic. "no, no it's not that." i replied giggling slightly which made him smile. God I love that smile... "i just thought we could talk about what you said earlier." i said and after that Rocky walked in. "hey baby, just in time, i think we need to talk about Riker's little outburst." i said looking at Rocky. "okay... what about it?" he replied.

P.o.v Rocky

"okay... what about it?" i asked, not exactly sure what she was getting at. with that she turned to Riker and spoke once again. "okay so... you said earlier that the three of us could just move out" she said and I'm still not quite getting where she's going with this. "well i know you said it mainly because you were and possibly still are mad at mom for being so controlling since dad left but i actually think moving out would be a good idea so we should go house hunting, we of course have to do it discreetly though because if mom finds out we are trying to move out then who knows what she'll do" Rydel stated "but if we move out she is obviously going to find out because it's not like we are going to still be sleeping here every night and all that" i said like it was one of the most obvious things ever which im pretty sure it is.

P.o.v Riker

I guess Rocky does have a point about that. i mean why did i not even put the fact into consideration that even if we were discreet about moving out, mom would obviously still find out... well i guess that means we are talking about whether or not we are going to move out. All i know is that I think moving out would be good for our relationship and if the three of us agree that we are moving out than i will do everything i can to get that to happen.

P.o.v Ryland

Ellington has been acting strange around me lately and I'm not sure why, i mean the last time i talked to him he went red in the face and he looked at the ground. it was kind of cute to be honest. By the way, just so we are clear, I'm not gay... At least I think I'm not. Well I never really think about it to be honest. I kind of Just go with the flow and not worry about that type of stuff. Although I do admit Ellington is pretty attractive...


	23. Chapter 23

*a week and a half later*

P.o.v Rocky

Rydel, Riker and I have decided that we think it would be best for our relationship if we move out just the three of us and knowing that mom doesn't really want that I think I may have thought of something that will hopefully work, I mean the relationship between the three of us has been going quite strongly and I love the two of them more than anything in the world and I'm more than positive that they feel that way towards each other and myself as well. I know that this is a really big step in basically any relationship but I think I'm going to propose. Now all I have to do is talk to mom. I just hope this goes well.

P.o.v Rydel

Riker and I were in the living room quietly discussing ways to convince mom to let us move out and then all of a sudden I heard Rocky and mom talking in the kitchen. "Wait... Babe, shhhhh" I said to Riker "I know you don't particularly like the idea or Rydel, Riker, and I moving out so we can live together just the three of us but how would you feel about it if we got married first?" Rocky said to mom. My jaw dropped. "Did you hear that Rike? Rocky asked mom if she would let us move out if we got married first" I said excitedly, knowing she would have to let us move out. "Don't get your hopes up too much babe, cause even though she would have to let us move out after we get married it will probably be a while before we get married or even before we get engaged for that matter." Riker said which made me think that he is right.

P.o.v Stormie

"I know you don't particularly like the idea or Rydel, Riker, and I moving out so we can live together just the three of us but how would you feel about it if we got married first?" Rocky asked me. I didn't really think about that. I guess if that happened I would have to let them but of course I won't let them move out until they are actually married. "One more question" Rocky said. "Okay" I replied. "Would you come with me today to go pick out engagement rings?" When he was asking me about whether I would let them move out if they got married first but I didn't think he would want to propose this soon. I guess I should do the right thing though by telling him that I'll go with him to buy engagement rings. The next thing I knew before I could think it through any longer I spoke. "alright, ill go with you to pick out rings" I said. "can we go now or should we wait until this afternoon?" Rocky asked me. "I kind of figured when you asked that you wanted to go now so you pop the question tonight at dinner or something." I suggested. "okay! or maybe when the sun is setting by the pool" he suggested. "sounds like a plan!"


	24. Chapter 24

P.o.v Ellington

My feelings are driving me up a wall. I mean not even the fact that I'm in love with the youngest Lynch but even just the fact that I'm gay is still a hard concept for me to grasp, and to top it all off , isn't even the only big thing happening. Rocky told me he is going to propose to Rydel and Riker tonight and he asked if i would be there which of course i said yes. I also kind of feel like it might be a good time to confess my feelings to Ryland. Although another part of me is telling me its a bad idea. I just don't know what to do.

P.o.v Rydel

after about a minute or so of eaves dropping on mom and Rocky, Riker and I decided to stop because we knew it was a bad idea to eaves drop in the first place. we were cuddling on the couch just enjoying the silence when all of a sudden mom came into the room. "Rydel, and Riker. Rocky and i are going out for a bit, we will be back later, the two of you be good, I love you" mom said and with that, her and Rocky were gone.

P.o.v Stormie

To be honest i am actually so excited for today because I cant believe my kids are getting married. Although the concept is a bit weird I cant really help but just be happy for them they are my kids and I need to put their wants and needs in front of my own. after Rocky and I got settled in the car i spoke "so what types of Rings were you thinking of getting them?" i asked. "well for Riker I was kind of thinking just something simple with tiny diamonds on it here and there, and then for Rydel I'm not exactly sure but I'll know once i see it" he replied. I then smiled at him as we pulled into a parking space at the mall. Now it's time to search for some rings.

P.o.v Ryland

Not only has Ellington been really stiff and awkward around me, but lately he has actually been full on avoiding me. i don't think i did anything to upset him or make him mad at me but i cant help but feel guilty because he is one of my best friends and i don't want to lose the friendship we have. I don't really know how else to deal with it at the moment other than giving him his space because to me it still feels like it was just a couple weeks ago that we met and became friends, even though it has actually been years. I just really hope that he's okay and that i didn't do anything to upset him.

P.o.v Rocky

Mom and I have been looking for the perfect rings for just over an hour now and I've found the perfect Ring for Riker. I know he is going to love it. Just the thought now though of the fact that i intend to ask Rydel, and Riker to marry me tonight is making me so nervous i might be sick. mom seemed to notice this and started gently rubbing my back with her hand. "I know you're nervous sweetie, you'll be okay" she reassured me. That was when my mind really started to mess with me. "but what if one of them says no, or what if both of them say no!" i started to panic as my eyes began to sting on the verge of tears. mom then took her focus off of the rings and began focusing on me. "Rocky, honey, it's okay, you and I both know that isn't going to happen. In Fact i happen to notice the look in their eyes when they talk about you or they see you, and their eyes light up with the most joyful spark. I can even sometimes tell when one of them is thinking about you not only because they would be completely out of it with some goofy look on their face but even just the look in their eyes. that is how i know for a fact that neither of them will say no." she said. I hugged her. "thank you" I said. "for what sweetie?" she asked. "for everything" i replied. and it was at that moment when i thought it the moment couldn't get any better, that's when I looked down and I saw the most beautiful ring. Infact it was the perfect ring. The perfect ring for me to use when asking Rydel to be my wife.


	25. Chapter 25

P.o.v Rydel

Riker and I had basically spent the entire morning cuddling but now, as much as I like Cuddling I think it would be a good idea to do something productive. maybe I could ask Riker if he would help me bake a cake for dessert tonight. I then got up and made my way to his Room as Ellington walked out and made his way towards the garage. "hey babe! do you wanna bake a cake with me for dessert tonight?" I asked him enthusiastically. "sure babe, that sounds like fun" he said, and with that he got up and we made our way to the kitchen so we could start baking.

P.o.v Ryland

"hey Ell, what's up?" I asked as he made his way into the garage with me. "i need to talk to you about something... I originally going to bring this up at dinner tonight but i figured this might be something better to discuss in private first and see from there..." he rambled. "okay but first if you don't mind me asking... does this have anything to do with why you haven't exactly been acting... yourself... lately?" I asked with concern for my friend. "okay... here goes nothing..." he inhaled deeply and then spoke. "I uh... I kind of have feelings for you..." he said just loud enough for me to hear. I can't believe one of my best friends is in love with me... I don't know what to do... it's too much. I think I just need time away from it all to think it through... okay yeah! ill do that, I mean I'm not exactly sure how long i'll be gone for but all i know is ill be gone for long enough to think things through... with that I went into the house, went straight to my room, packed some things I would need, walked out the front door without saying a word to anyone and didn't look back.


	26. Chapter 26

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*9 months later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Rocky/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Rydel, Riker, and I have been married now for nearly two months and everything has been amazing! Rydel is one and a half months pregnant. In all honesty though I just wish Ryland were here to celebrate with us because I haven't seen him since before I left with mom to buy the rings for Rydel and Riker. I was told by Riker and Rydel When mom and I got back that While we were gone, Ryland stormed into the house, packed his things and then left without saying a word to anyone, although about a week or so later he finally called the house, said he was okay and that he would call, two to three times a week to update us on how he is doing. Although he specifically asked not to let Ellington contact him unless he asks to speak to him. At first it took me a while to figure out why but then I remembered that one conversation I had with Ellington after a long period of not having seen him. He told me that he was gay and in love with Ryland. Ellington Had told Ryland how he felt about him and then Ryland of course decided to deal with it the way he deals with anything involving feelings. he runs away." It was at that moment that I realized that it was Ellington's fault that my little brother ran away to live in New York city. Although I of course am not mad at Ellington for this because how was he supposed to know that Ryland was going to run away like that when he had confessed his love for him./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ryland/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"it has been nine, heading on ten months now since I moved to New York City and I've been doing quite well believe it or not... I mean the first two months were a bit rough considering I was living off of what I made from being a waiter at planet hollywood in Times Square, but I now have a steady job of being the Dj for a club near my apartment that I am currently renting. Part of me wants to go back to L.A to visit my family for a bit but I don't know if I can face Ellington just yet. I mean I know it may have seemed a bit irrational to just run away to New York like that but if i'm being honest, it's more than just the fact that Ellington had, and maybe even still has feelings for me. It's the fact that not only am i confused about my feelings for him but I am also quite confused about a bunch of other things, such as, who I really am, and what I really want to do with the rest of my life. I just want to figure out what I want in life before I see Ellington again because I don't want him to influence my decision too highly./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ellington/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"It has now been nearly 10 months since I told Ryland how I felt about him which caused him to leave. I am just so thankful that the others aren't mad at me for what I did because it is completely my fault that he left. I mean, i get that it's my feelings and I can't help who I fall for but my mind keeps convincing me that what I did was a bad thing because if I had just kept my mouth shut, Ryland would still be here and everything would have just stayed normal. the thought of that haunts me every single day and night. In Fact, the last time I had a decent sleep was when he was still here. I don't even care at this point whether he wants to be with me or not, I just want him to be here, where I know for a fact that he is safe. It was at that moment that I realized that I was crying for the sixth time that day./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Riker/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Ellington has been taking it really hard that Ryland left. In fact I'm positive that he is taking it harder than the rest of us did. at first I wasn't really sure what was going on and why Ellington was so upset about this but then once Rocky realized what was going on, he told me and I feel really bad for Ellington now. He just mopes around, all depressed and sometimes I hear him cry in pain at night. in fact everyone hears it but only Rocky and I know what is really happening. Rocky and I have tried to convince him to stop cutting but nothing has worked. We even tried calling Ryland, asking him to come back but he would just say he isn't ready to come back yet. I just wish there was something we could do to get Ellington to stop cutting and be happy again./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ryland/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I am currently sitting on the couch in my apartment just thinking about my situation and what I should do. it was Right then that I knew what I had to do. with that I start to pack my clothes so that all I have to pack tomorrow is a couple last minute things. After I finished packing my clothes, the rest of the day seems to drag on but finally it becomes a decent time to go to bed./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*The next morning*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I get up, grab my laptop and buy a one way ticket for the soonest flight to L.A. I leave at noon and it's 7:00AM now meaning I have to leave in like two hours for the New York airport./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*on the plane*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm actually going to go home to face my family again for the first time in about 10 months. The greatest but most nerve wracking part about that though is that I get to see everyone again! I get to see Ellington again. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since I left L.A almost 10 months ago. I know it was kind of stupid to wait this long to go back if I basically knew that I loved him all this time. I understand that now and part of me regrets leaving but I am also somewhat glad that I left because had I stayed I probably wouldn't know that I am in love with him because I wouldn't of had to go through the heartache that I did in order to realize my feelings. Before I got on the plane I told Rocky to come pick me up from the airport because I was finally going to come home and I told him my plan. I would wait with Rocky in the back yard by the pool and then Rocky would text Riker to bring Ellington outside to the back yard and then I would take it from there. I was then pulled from my thoughts by the intercom. we were just told that we would be landing in L.A now./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*after getting off the plane to meet with Rocky*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"we were headed to the car with my stuff when Rocky spoke. "Are you sure you're ready to see Ellington and tell him how you feel?" concern filling his voice. "why? does he not have feelings for me anymore?" i asked scared to actually know the answer to that question. "no no, it's not that at all!" he reassured me. "okay, then what is it?" i asked "I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you still felt that way about him, that's all." he responded. "yes! are you crazy! he is all that I could think about while I was gone these past nine months! I tried so hard in the beginning to convince myself that everything would be okay if I came back ,but part of me knew it would be best to wait it out." i said "it's funny that you say that..." Rocky replied. "what!?" I said with my voice now full of panic "oh nothing..." Rocky said avoiding the topic of conversation. "Rocky!" i said in a warning tone. "Ryland!" he said mocking me. "No Rocky! I'm serious! What aren't you telling me?" i practically yelled as my throat began to swell and the tears began to build up in my eyes at the thought that it has something to do with Ellington. This fight then continued until we drove into the laneway. Then finally Rocky gave in. "you know what, fine! Just please don't hate Ellington for this, he's been through a lot." Rocky said barely above a whisper. "why? is he okay" i asked, nearly dying inside. "When you left for New York nine months ago... Ellington started harming himself. It wasn't long after that Riker and I found out about it and we have tried to find a way to convince him to stop. Believe me, but what he told me really hurt. He said that the pain he felt from you leaving made the pain from the knife feel like a sense of relief" he said and at that point we were both on the verge of tears. Rocky then texted Riker to Bring Ellington to the Back yard. we waited a couple minutes until Rocky got a text from Riker apparently still asking why this was happening and we took that as a signal that they were Ready. Rocky and I then came to the gate into the backyard and thats when I saw Ellington. His back facing to me as he talked to Riker. "Ellington... I saod breathlessly. with That he turned around and before he even got the chance to speak I dropped my bags, ran into his arms and I kissed him with so much passion that we felt like the only two people in the world. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*2 years later, just as they reach their honeymoon destination*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"P.o.v Ellington/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"Ever since the beginning of our wedding reception earlier today I swear it has been really hard for Ryland and I to keep our hands off each other. I mean after all we went through starting nearly three years ago before we ended up together how could we be able to keep our hands off of each other. On the bright side, at least now we don't have to. As we made our way into the little cottage that we would be staying in on a private beach in grand turk, we could barely keep our hands to ourselves as we made it through the door. Ryland trailed little kisses all up my neck until he reached just under my earlobe. Then he whispered something I have been dying to hear all night. "I want to make love to you" this sending chills down my spine and I could also feel myself getting hard. As if he knew right then, he reached his arm around me from behind and ran his hand down my abs underneath my shirt painfully slow and lightly traced my V line. this causing my breath to hitch. He slowly brought his hand closer to my hard on slowly reaching his hand into my pants, and as he grasped it my breath hitched again. "Ryland... I need you" I whispered. without any further delay, we stripped ourselves and Ryland grabbed a condom putting it on himself. He then lined himself up with my entrance and without any warning he slammed into me. the funny thing is thought that I've heard that it usually hurts, the first time but all I felt was pleasure. Also if you are wondering, I am in fact a virgin... well I was until now... as he was thrusting into me he grabbed my throbbing cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts and after that it wasn't long until we collapsed and fell asleep in each others arms. "I love you Ellington" he said to me. "i love you too Ryland" I replied and in a matter of seconds we fell asleep in each others arms./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"p.o.v no one/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"*One year later*/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;"as it turns out, the first child of Rydel, Riker, and Rocky is biologically Riker's so they decided that if they were to have a second child that it should be biologically Rocky's. Riker's biological child is a beautiful baby girl named Reagan. Now Rydel is pregnant with a second child who not only was discovered to be biologically Rocky's child but the baby is also a boy. As soon as The three of them found out this news they were so happy. As far as Ryland And Ellington go they ended up adopting a 11 year old girl named Ainsley who loves her daddies very much./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555; min-height: 23.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 24.0px 0.0px; text-align: center; font: 18.0px Times; color: #555555; min-height: 23.0px;" /p 


End file.
